


L'allievo

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [17]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (sì avete capito benissimo cosa voglio dire), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hook-Up, I rapporti professionali sono al livello di Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by 'L'Allieva' series, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Se un chirurgo si sceglie sempre lo stesso infermiere per assisterlo, qualcosa vorrà pur dire.E dopo il romanticume vai di nuovo con le becerate per il P0rn Fest #13, #annamobene
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	L'allievo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowAndBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/gifts).

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, pure perché sono convintissima che CC sia palesemente un sottone come qualcun altro di nostra conoscenza, ma almeno sammylikesyaoi sarà contenta, visto che tempo fa mi suggerì un L'Allieva!AU.
> 
> Prompt: _Ermal odiava il clichè chirurgo/infermiere, ma doveva ammettere che nonostante si dimostrasse indifferente, in fondo le attenzioni dell’infermiere Fabrizio non gli dispiacevano._

«San Basilio, allora, sono pronti quei ferri?»

«Possiamo evitare di chiamarmi _ San Basilio_, eh? Un nome ce l'ho pure io.»

«E come preferisci, _ dottor _ Mobrici?»

Fabrizio scuote leggermente la testa, sospirando seccato, e crede che nessuno l'ascolti a parte se stesso.

Ermal nasconde il sogghigno nella mascherina che va a infilarsi.

Sa di potersi permettere quelle _ defaillance _ al rapporto professionale – e permetterle all'altro, di conseguenza – non soltanto perché è il suo capo: Fabrizio è preciso, meticoloso, rigoroso nelle procedure, tutto il contrario di quanto il suo aspetto al di fuori del camice da infermiere suggerirebbe, e il fatto che Ermal lo richieda sempre più spesso per assisterlo ai suoi interventi appare agli altri, specie gli specializzandi, come il sentore di una promozione che ovviamente non avverrà mai.

«E portami un caffè, dopo.»

«Non so' pure il tuo cameriere.» Ma gli passa comunque docilmente il bisturi con cui incominciare l'operazione.

Fabrizio lo sprona, ecco cosa lo rende così diverso agli occhi di Ermal, così _ interessante_: non si limita a obbedirgli e abbassare il capo alle sue paturnie; lui crede di potersi permettere il lusso di fargli notare quando sbaglia. Ed Ermal ama quei momenti in cui fanno scintille, anche se preferirebbe tornare a fare praticantato cogli Erasmus a Lisbona piuttosto che ammetterlo.

Così come non ammetterebbe mai di amare la vista di Fabrizio che insegna ai marmocchi in pediatria quelle due canzonette che sa alla chitarra per distrarli dalle flebo attaccate alle loro braccine.

«Muoviti, San Basilio, o nel fine settimana abusi di CD di Sanremo?»

E gongola tra sé nell'ascoltare l'inevitabile replica dell'infermiere, che tuttavia lo segue come un cagnolino fedele.

Ermal _ sa _ che Fabrizio potrebbe essere un ottimo medico, così come sa il motivo per cui ha deviato la sua specialistica per attraccare nei lidi dell'infermierato.

E si ritrova a ringraziare quell'eventualità, ché a ritrovarselo come collega e inevitabile rivale sarebbe stato ancora più difficile stabilire un contatto.

* * *

Ma per quanto a lavoro gli piaccia comandare e sballottare gli altri di qua e di là, Ermal non negherebbe comunque che _ fuori _ lo rilassi enormemente _ farsi _manovrare –

«E sta’ attento alla camicia.»

Non senza una certa dose di controllo anche lì, tuttavia.

Fabrizio emette una risata roca tra i sospiri. «T’avevo detto di toglierla...»

Ermal scuote appena il capo, i ricci inumiditi dal sudore gli rimbalzano fastidiosamente sulla fronte aggrottata. «Stare attento è anche il _ tuo _lavoro, no?» Non gli darà mai la soddisfazione di udire solo e soltanto i suoi gemiti trattenuti.

Deve però premere la fronte contro la sua, sotto l’ennesima spinta dell’altro, le ennesime carezze che fanno rimestare quella marea di piacere nel suo stomaco. Una vera spina nel fianco, pensa Ermal irrazionalmente, chiudendo gli occhi perché il culmine sta arrivando, e si aggrappa più forte alle sue spalle.

Gli crolla addosso, e il ventre gli trema anche per il sospiro gutturale che Fabrizio esala, reclinando il capo sul poggiatesta. Strusciarsi addosso come due adolescenti sui sedili posteriori dell’auto risulta molto più pratico se si ha a disposizione un cortile interno in cui appartarsi.

Ridatosi un contegno – i bottoni della sua camicia di seta erano ancora tutti al loro posto, grazie al cielo – Ermal, spostatosi dalle ginocchia dell’altro per permettere a entrambi di sistemarsi, allunga un braccio per aprirgli la portiera, non aspettando che si riabbottoni i jeans né che si rimetta sulle spalle quell’orrida casacca da boscaiolo appena uscito dal concerto di Vasco.

Come si inclina col busto, però, Fabrizio riesce ad acchiappargli le labbra con le sue.

Con un mugolio ad occhi chiusi, Ermal se ne allontana.

Fabrizio, ormai rivestito, sospira. «Eddai, almeno un bacio fattelo rubà...»

«Buon ferragosto, Mobrici», replica invece Ermal, aprendogli la portiera, e con un verso di finta rassegnazione, l’infermiere acchiappa la sua giacca e se ne esce. Ermal sa già dove andrà, al cancelletto sul retro, per poi svignarsela con tutta calma come il peggiore degli amanti, ma abitando in una villetta di periferia, Ermal non si preoccupa poi molto neanche dei guardoni che potrebbero sparlarne.

Dopotutto ha pure la fortuna che abitano a neanche due incroci di distanza, sarebbe davvero uno spreco se non ne approfittasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo ora mi sta venendo il dubbio di aver sgarrato il prompt.


End file.
